Furniture Shopping
by matthewbeilschmidts
Summary: Matthew and Gilbert have decided to move in together and now need to go shopping for their new apartment.


"Mattie! Mattie! Mattie!"

Matthew turned over in his bed and pulled the covers over his face. He was in the middle of sleeping and wasn't planning on getting up any time soon, but unfortunately Gilbert had other plans.

"Matthew!" Gilbert continued to shout rather loudly. This caused the sleeping blond to come out from under the sheets and give a small glare to the obnoxious albino.

"Gilbert. It's 8 am. What reason do you have for being so loud and wanting to wake up?"

Gilbert was not at all fazed by the look he was receiving and instead kept on a smile.

"I'm glad you asked! Today is the day we are going to find furniture for our new apartment! So wake up sleepy head we got business to handle!"

"Oh yeah! Okay okay, well give me a few minutes to get ready."

"Alright! By the way breakfast is ready!"

After their talk Gilbert immediately ran down stairs and Matthew began to get dressed, rather slowly.

Matthew Williams had started dating Gilbert Beilschmidt after they had met at a carnival for a charity while Matthew was running a kissing booth. They had now been dating for two years and had decided to take another step by moving in together.

Matthew was very excited to move in with Gilbert. They had gone apartment hunting a few weeks ago and after doing a lot of searching they finally found a place that they both loved.

The move would be happening in a week, after Gilbert's contract with his old apartment ended. And with an all new apartment, they decided to buy all new furniture.

Matthew took a shower, combed his hair, and got dressed. He put on jeans and a comfy sweater as he was going to be shoppig for a few hours and didn't want to be uncomfortable.

As he walked to the kitchen he was greeted with a pleasant scent. Gilbert had made them pancakes for breakfast and he was starving.

"Here you are!"

"Thanks, Gil." Matthew said, which he followed with a kiss on the cheek.

"No problemo! Eat your breakfast because we have a long day ahead of us!"

By the time they got out of the house it was after 9. Gilbert drove them to a large shopping center nearby which held an IKEA for furniture shopping.

"Alright here we are!"

They went into the store and tried to take everything in. It was a large store and there was a lot to see. Gilbert immediately tried to drag Matthew to go browse the store.

"Hey, wait! Don't you think we should ask for some help?"

"Nah! What do we need help for, we're awesome, we can do this ourselves!"

"Well don't you think we should just ask so they can't point us in the right direction?"

"Ehhh, I mean I guess."

"Good!"

Matthew took hold of Gilbert's hand and went to go find the nearest employee. Gilbert spoke before the woman could say anything.

"Hey there! We are here shopping for our new apartment! We are looking for something with a more modern look, yet cozy. You got me?"

The woman looked stunned for a moment but put a smile on her face.

"Well hello there. Good morning. My name is Julie and I'd be glad to help you! If you'll follow me I can get you guys exactly what you're looking for!"

She started by leading them to where they could find items for their living room.

"Okay well we can start here! Have you guys decided your price range? Colors? What pieces you want?"

"What do you think Gil?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, okay well like I said, modern, yet cozy. We do have pets so nothing too crazy. And price? Yeah that doesn't matter I got this!"

"Alright well why don't we start over here!"

Matthew quickly followed the worker to hopefully find some nice couches. Gilbert followed as well, though a bit slower. He was looking around at everything. He wanted to go look around! Mattie and him could get furniture on their own. Shopping was like an adventure and he wanted to go on one.

"Psssst."

Matthew didn't hear Gilbert trying to catch his attention at first as he was too absorbed in what was being said.

"Birdie! Pssst!" His whisper was louder this time and Matthew turned his head slightly, but continued to direct his attention toward the woman.

"What?" Matthew whispered back.

"Let's go look around!"

"No! We asked for help and now we have to listen!"

"But"

"Don't worry Gil I'm sure it won't be too long until we can go look!"

Matthew gave Gilbert a sweet smile which caused Gilbert to smile back.

"Okay." Gilbert pecked Matthew on the forehead and gave his hand a squeeze. His attention was now directed to the woman talking to them.

After an hour Gilbert and Matthew still weren't able to walk around on their own and Gilbert was getting restless. He was tapping his hands, looking around, and kept making attempts to get Mattie to pay attention to him.

Matthew tried his best to ignore Gilbert. He was the one who asked for help and he didn't want to be rude and leave the woman, or interrupt her. He didn't think she would go on talking for as long as she had. And she was still talking! Matthew had actually started to zone out about ten minutes back, while Gilbert had most likely stopped listening as soon as she started talking to them.

Matthew decided to try and listen to her once more and discovered she was talking about matching carpets for the couches. They hadn't even picked couches, only looked at some.

Gilbert on the other hand was about to explode. Yeah he wanted help getting stuff but this was insane! How long could this woman talk! He needed to get Matthew and escape.

"Mattie. Hey!"

"Hmm?"

"I can't listen to this anymore lets ditch her!"

"We can't just leave, she'll notice!"

"Dude, has she even noticed us this entire time? She is practically talking to herself!"

"Gilbert we can't just leave! That's rude!"

"Please!"

"No." Matthew turned back towards the woman who had began talking about matching drapes.

Matthew and Julie were busy looking at the many drapes they had available. Gilbert took this opportunity to sneak away. He was bored and he could find furniture much faster by himself than with Miss Chatty Kathy. He only wished he could have gotten Matthew to go along with him. But it wouldn't matter that much after Gilbert would find the most awesome looking furniture in the store that Matthew would love!

'I wonder what Mattie would like? I have awesome taste, so whatever I get Mattie is bound to love too. I mean, why wouldn't he?' Gilbert thought to himself.

Gilbert ended up walking through stuff for the bedroom and the kitchen. He found some pretty good stuff that he knew Matthew would love. Now all he had to do was find Matthew so he could show him what he found!

'Now where did I leave Mattie and Miss never stops talking?'

Gilbert kept walking along to where he thought he had left the two. After turning a few corners he was getting more and more confused about where he was.

'Did I already pass that towel? I think I did?'

He glanced around at everything that surrounded him.

'Or maybe I didn't pass it. No wait, that carpet looks very familiar. The color and pattern, I totally noticed it. I've been here..'

"Don't worry Gilbo you're too awesome to be lost!" He said to himself out loud. It seemed that no one else was around him so he couldn't ask for help, not that he needed it, he just wanted to confirm that he knew where he was at.

Gilbert started walking faster in the aisles of the store. Everything started to look unrecognizable and the store seemed to go on forever.

Gilbert laughed to himself, rather nervously.

'Haha, don't worry I'm sure Birdie is looking for me right now!'

At that moment a small box fell right next to him, causing him to give squeak in shock.

'Help.'

Matthew was starting to get worried. Gilbert had left about two hours ago and he still wasn't back. He thought he would have gotten bored after ten minutes and then come back, but that wasn't the case. Matthew had tried Gilbert's phone but got no answer. He wondered if Gilbert had left his phone in the car again.

The woman helping them continued to talk. With everything he had seen in the sections she had showed him, he had found some pretty good stuff that he wanted to show Gilbert and that they could hopefully buy. But he can't buy anything without Gilbert being here.

'Where is he at?'

Gilbert was sweating now. The bright lights shined down on him and he couldn't see, but in reality he was exaggerating.

'Is this how it's going to end? I didn't want it to be like this. I'm too young, awesome, and good-looking to die!'

Gilbert felt faint. He had been walking for hours. Who knows how long it had been. Tired and hungry he was. But he knew he had to hold on for Matthew.

'WHY IS THERE NO ONE AROUND TO HELP ME?'

Three hours had passed with no sign of Gilbert. Matthew had hoped Gilbert had just gone to sleep in the car. Hopefully he was there so he could just go get him from the car.

Matthew was surprised that someone could talk so much. They had gone through every section of the store and Matthew had decided on what furniture he wanted to get. He finally decided to interrupt her.

"Umm excuse me?"

"Oh yes?"

"I think I've found everything I want."

"Oh that's wonderful! I hope I was a good help!"

"Oh yes of course! I would just like to run to the car to go get my boyfriend to see if he agrees with me."

"Oh sure honey! I didn't even see him go!"

"It's no problem!" And with that Matthew exited the store and went directly to the car. When he got to the vehicle, Matthew was disappointed to find that Gilbert wasn't in there. After a moment, he started to get worried. He ran back inside and asked a man at the front counter if he had seen Gilbert.

"He's about my height, red eyes, pale skin, white hair, loud, German accent, loves to praise himself?"

"Sorry sir I haven't seen anyone with that description. But what's his name, I'll make an announcement throughout the store?"

"Gilbert. Gilbert Beilschmidt."

A second later, the man's voice was heard over the loudspeaker.

"Gilbert Beilschmidt, your party is waiting for you at the front. Gilbert Beilschmidt."

Form the other side of the store, Gilbert sat in a corner arms wrapped around his legs.

"Hey that announcement was for me! They're looking for me!"

Gilbert sprang up and started to run in a random direction. He began to shout Matthew's name in hopes that he would hear him.

Matthew started a speed walk towards the back of the store. He didn't see Gilbert anywhere near the front, so he thought that he back was the best place to look.

He started to walk faster, even going into a light jog. He shouted Gilbert's name as he went along.

"Matthew! Birdie! I'm over here!"

Gilbert ran down the aisles until he heard the sound of Mathew. He ran towards the voice.

"Birdie!"

As Gilbert was running, he ended up tripping on a knocked over rug. He fell to the floor, clutched at his knee, and closed his eyes.

"Oh no! This is the end! Birdie I didn't make it!"

"Gilbert?" His voice came from the next aisle over.

"No, Mattie! Don't come this way! You can't see me like this! Spare yourself!"

"Gilbert."

"Turn your eyes! I'm not going to make it!"

"Gilbert please get up."

Gilbert opened one eye to see Matthew standing over him.

"Oh hey what's up Mattie. I missed you!"

Matthew's face was one that said 'seriously?'. Gilbert jumped to his feet and wrapped his arms around Matthew.

"I knew you'd come to save me!" Gilbert leaned over to kiss Matthew but he stopped him.

"What happened to you! You were gone for four hours! I was so worried!"

"Sorry, I wanted to go pick you out some awesome furniture! And that wasn't happening with that Julie lady."

"It's okay, well I did find some stuff that I really want you to see!"

"Me too! Let's go! I found the greatest stuff and I know you're going to love it!"

Matthew and Gilbert left hand in hand to go pick out furniture for their awesome, new apartment.


End file.
